Candle Flame
by L. Drayton
Summary: Merlin is unnaturally fascinated by the candle flame in his room. When he and Gaius find out how to stop Merlin acting so strangely, will Merlin do what it takes or succumb to his desires? Slightly sinister themes, but they're practically non-existent.
1. Chapter 1

**So. This is my first 'happy' fic. My friend said that writing depressing things was not good for me and that I should write something a bit less depressing. So here's my shot at it!**

* * *

><p>Merlin sat up on his bed, staring at the candle next to him. He couldn't sleep, and it was beautiful. "Chordda i mewn i ddraig." The flame took on the shape of a dragon which roared loadly and stretched it's wings out. Merlin grinned. Dragon's were such amazing creatures, he was so happy to be a dragonlord.<p>

"Ffagla, anhedda." Immediatley the flame returned to normal. What should Merlin do with it next?

"Chordda glasgoch." Merlin commanded. The once yellow flame now burned purple. Purple like the flower Gwen had once given him. Merlin smiled at it and sunk back into his bed.

"Anhedda." He uttered sleepily. The flame returned to normal as Merlin's eyes began to close, a happy on his lips.

* * *

><p>The next day was so great for Merlin. He wizzed around tending to Arthur all day and enjoying the banter. He would never tell anyone what he was really looking forward to that night; his candle.<p>

"So, your supper's on the table, your armour's polished, your sword has been sharpened, your clothes are clean and are hanging up in your wardrobe and the bed's all ready. I think I'm done!" Merlin announced happily. Arthur stared at him blankly, slightly concerned.

"Merlin... are you going mad?" He asked his manservant, incredibly seriously.

"No! I'm just... happy!" Merlin grinned at Arthur.

"Umm... ooookay. Well, you are done. So I suppose you're dismissed."

Merlin bowed his head and left the room, leaving a completely bewildered Arthur to eat his supper.

* * *

><p>"Oh Merlin, your back! Brilliant! I need you to-"<p>

"Not now, Gaius, please! I'm so tired." Merlin lyed.

"Err... OK... maybe you can get me some tomorrow-"

"Brilliant, Gaius. Good night!" Merlin slammed his feeble wooden door behind him.

"Hmmm..." Gaius hummed as he resumed his work.

* * *

><p>Merlin smiled as he splashed his face with water. He smiled as he removed his boots and his jacket. He smiled as he thought of the first spell.<p>

"Ddisgleiria 'n hoywach." The flame shined so bright Merlin looked away.

"Chymyla! Chymyla!" He almost shouted. It returned to normal. Merlin laughed. He loved playing with the candle.

"Hmmm... what to do now... ah!"

Merlin prepared himself.

"CHWALA!" The flame shook and then exploded like a firework. Merlin laughed until he heard footsteps.

"Danio, ledrithia 'ma." He whispered, pointing at the candle. The flame appeared back in it's rightful place, then Merlin turned over and pretended to be asleep when Gaius walked in.

Gaius walked over to Mrlin's candle, picked it up and walked out. Merlin sighed. He'd lost his candle. Then he smirked.

"D bacia." He whispered and the candle reappeared. That was when he realised something scary...

* * *

><p><strong>Translations - Chordda i mewn i ddraig = turn into a dragon<strong>

** - Ffagla, anhedda = flame, settle**

** - Chordda glasgoch = turn purple**

** - Anhedda = settle**

** - Ddisgleiria 'n hoywach = shine brighter**

** - Chymyla = dim**

** - Chwala = explode**

** - Danio, ledrithia 'ma = fire, appear here**

** - D bacia = come back**

**Now that's over, sorry about the cliffie! So... I'm officially RUBBISH AT WRITING ANYTHING HAPPY! I tryed... but now I'm going to turnMerlin into a freaking pyromainiac!... whoops... kinda... spilt the beans then... oh well! (:**

**Review please x**


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

**Oh... my... GOD! I am literally lost for words! I looked at my in-box and actually cried! I have put this note up on the stories that people liked. I'm really sorry if you reviewed or alerted or favourited (Is that even a word!) and I haven't messaged you a thanks. Just... I'm literally SHOCKED! So thank you soo much x Thank you. (:**

**Love you all!**

**Olivia-Rose **


	3. Chapter 2

Gaius watched with horror as the candle he had just taken from Merlin disappeared from the table he had just set it on. The old physician crept up the worn out steps to Merlin's room. He pushed open the door and stared at the candle. Merlin. Gaius was now extremely concerned. Not only did Merlin like the candle flame, he was willing to cast a spell to get it back if someone took it from him. This could turn into a _slight_ problem...

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Yelled King Arthur. Merlin had just dropped his breakfast <em>again! <em>

"Sorry!" Merlin said happily. He dropped to his knees and started humming as he cleaned up the mess. He stood up again and looked at Arthur. Arthur looked at him. Merlin's smile dropped as he recognised the look on Arthur's face. Pure confusion. "What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Merlin... You just apologised... seriously."

"Yeah-I know... wait, I did WHAT?"

"I know! That's what I thought!"

"Okay. Let's pretend that didn't happen." Then Merlin noticed something; a candle.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked over to the candle and lit it.

"_Merlin..._"

"What now?" Merlin spun around with the candle in hand, annoyed. He looked at Arthur, angry and then he stared at the flame dreamily. Arthur noticed this and became quite worried.

"Merlin... put. The candle. Down." The king walked slowly towards Merlin. Merlin spun around in defence.

"No!"

"Give it to me." Arthur held out his hand.

"NO!" The young warlock said, viciously.

"Look, it's not safe."

"..."

"Give it to me, Merlin." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin spun 'round to snarl at Arthur. Arthur seized to opportunity and blew out the candle. The raven hissed at him in anger.

"I hate you." He muttered, back to Arthur once again. Arthur then knew, this wasn't Merlin. This was someone else."No...I don't... hate you... Arthur." Arthur sighed. Then he thought how strange Merlin was acting. How his speech was juttery... then he saw Merlin slump to the floor, dropping the candle as he did so. The king siezed the candle and snapped it.

Merlin started sobbing. Arthur wasn't sure why, but he walked over to comfort him anyway. The king dropped to his knees to comfort his servant, when his servant turned to see him, his eyes were blurred from tears and he had them running down his face. Merlin seamed to realise he was on the floor for the first time, he sniffed and stood up. He grabbed Arthur's laundry and aimed for the door. Arthur grabbed his servants arm. "Stay off today. Take it easy." Merlin gawped at him, then nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea where to go with this so review or PM me pleeeeaaaassseee! For the sake of the story...<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Please don't kill me! A: I haven't updated in years. Sorry! B: I'm kind changing the storyline a bit. Sorry! Enjoy and review! P.S Thank you, lozzabluebell for the brilliant idea. The only problem I have with it is that I'm already writing a Morgana evily. I will probably use some of your ideas though. **

* * *

><p>"Gaius." Merlin acknowledged the old man as he dragged himself into the chamber.<p>

"Merlin, my boy, what are you doing here?"

"Arthur gave me the day off. I know!" Gaius looked at Merlin suspiciously.

"You look awful." Gaius stated, blandly.

"I feel it." Merlin quickly explained what had happened in Arthur's chamber's to Gaius. Gaius didn't seam surprised. "I'm really confused. I don't _love _fire. Where did it come from?" Merlin sat down next to Gaius and started looking through some of Gaius' books. The old man didn't copy. "Why aren't you helping me look?" Merlin asked, confused.

"I'm wondering why you aren't... well, thinking the same way now." Merlin stopped and cocked his head, similar to a dog when it's confused.

"I'm not sure..."

"I think I have a very slight idea of what it might be, but I want you to tell me everything that you relate to fire."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why, just do it."

"Um... death, hot, yellow... flame, candle...um... light... magic, Freya-" He stopped himself then. Freya. Oh, how he missed her. Her smile, her beauty, how she was so fragile, and yet so strong... so great to be around. She was what made Merlin happy. She was what made him use magic a few steps away from the King to help him steal his breakfast for her.

"-it!...Merlin?" Gaius had been talking the whole way though Merlin's reverie.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. Could you repeat that?" Merlin tried to stifle sobs, but Gaius could see.

"Merlin... I had to..." Gaius said as he realised how much her death had affected the young warlock, and he held himself completely responcible. If only he hadn't told Uther... if he'd only let Merlin take her away...

"I know, Gaius. I don't hold anyone responcible. Not even Arthur." Merlin wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He raised his head and tryed to stop crying.

"Merlin. I know what this is. It's longing." Merlin looked at him, confused.

"Longing? For Freya?"

"Yes. I believe you miss her, but your not speaking about it, are you?" The young warlock shook his head, guilty. "You see. That isn't good for you. I think that your longing is coming out in other ways. Talk to someone about it." Merlin asked who. "Arthur?"

"Arthur? OK, first things first, Arthur will have _no _sympathy _at all! _And if he does, it'll brake his heart: he killed her."

"But Arthur is the one you are closest to. I think he would be the best person to talk to on the matter."

"But-but-but..." Merlin couldn't think of another reason not to talk to Arthur. "How about Gwen?"

"Gwen? Well, I'm positive she'd be understanding, but you will still have to tell Arthur after what happened in his chamber's, he deserves an explanation. He gave you the day off, Merlin. He's expecting something's the matter." Merlin nodded. He stood up and stretched his arms. "Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Take a rest before you see Arthur. Get your head in place."

Merlin nodded and trudged to his room. When his door closed behind him, Gaius sighed, reminded once again, that this was his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if any characters were... not in character. Thank you for sticking with me x x x<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Fair warning to everyone : this is going to be absolutley awful. I'm getting really tired of this story so expect awfulness.**

* * *

><p>Gaius decided to read his favorite book when Merlin disappeared itno his room. It was the one Alice had given hhim. He didn't really need to read it, as he knew all the words by heart. Gaius was just getting to his favourite bit when-<p>

"FREYA!" Gaius jumped at the load yell from the small room next to his. He rushed into it quicker than he ever had. And there was Merlin, tossing about in his cot, calling out for the woman he loved, grabbing thin air.

"Merlin!" Gaius rushed to him and was about to start shaking him when Merlin thrashed again, making the old man duck. This was a problem.

"Merlin!" He yelled. But Merlin couldn't hear for his screams were blocking out any other sounds. Gaius was utterly stumped. He couldn't wake the warlock, but poor Merlin shouldn't be forced to endure this nightmare.

What to do? Who to fetch? And then, the answer was called to him.

"No, Arthur! STOP!" Arthur! Gaius aimed one last glance at Merlin, and sorrowfully rushed to fetch his lord.

* * *

><p>The old physician burst into Arthur's room to see Arthur and Gwen discussing the days events. Arthur eating, Gwen standing with a jug.<p>

"Gaius!" Arthur immediatley stood with a worried expression on his face, though he tried to hide it, it was hard to miss. Gwen looked confused at Arthur, then Gaius. Neither looked at her, both were looking at each other.

"Come quickly, Arthur. I have alot to explain to you."

So as the 3 walked speedily to Merlin's aid, Gaius explained all about Freya. Arthur looked like he was going to be ill.

"I...I killed... oh my God." Arthur stopped walking, utterly shooked. Gwen looked at his pale face and hugged him so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"You didn't, Arthur. You didn't. You are not to blame." She pulled back and Arthur nodded, slowly.

"How did he ever forgive me?" He wondered, out load.

"Merlin will forgive you no matter what you do. Soon you will discover that you will forgive him also, Arthur." Gaius said.

Arthur gave him a strange look of confusion, wonder and amusement.

"Now, come on!" Gwen called them both. Niether had noticed her running ahead.

Arthur and Gaius hurried after her, saking steps two at a time. When they finally reached the door to the physicians chambers, Arthur flung it open to be greeted by the most awful scream of agony.

The three rushed into Merlin's room. The same display as when Gaius had left the waqrlock greeted him again.

"We have to do something!" Screeched Gwen. She tugged at Arthur's sleeve, but Arthur was too transfixed by the sight before him to look at her. He did act though, rushing to Merlin, dodging every arm that came towards him. He shook Merlin hard and called his name whilst Gwen and Gaius watched from the door.

Then, Merlin woke up. At first he shyed away from Arthur's grip on his shoulders, and then he stared deep into Arthur's eyes and let tears run down his cheek as he lay still on his bed.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, frightened by the sight before him. This was Merlin! This was his cheeky idiot of a servant who always brightened his day (though he would never tell that to anyone) lying in a bed, crying.

"Arthur... I'm so scared." Merlin sat up and hung his head. Arthur sat down next to him on the bed and squeezed his shoulder.

"You don't need to be, Merlin. It's alright."

"No. It's not. I hate living like this." Arthur thought hard. Living like what? And then-

"Without Freya?" Merlin looked up at him. He didn't need to ask how Arthur knew, he'd guessed Gaius would've told him. He gave a tired smile.

"Yes." He yawned and his eyes started to droop, but then he shook his head viciously. Arthur felt a pang of guilt and so decided to change the conversation.

"You look tired. You should sleep."

"No." Merlin shook his head again. "No, I can't."

"I know it's frightening but you've got to sleep."

"No."

"Please, Merlin."

"No. I can't experience her death again, Arthur. You don't understand!"

Gaius gently pulled Gwen into the main room. The conversation was so inticing that Gwen didn't want to leave, but she realised that they both wanted privacy to talk, and she had to leave.

The door gently closed.

Merlin looked like he was about to cry.

"Please go to sleep, Merlin." Arthur knew that not sleeping would be incredibly bad for Merlin's health, and he didn't want him falling ill!

"Arthur-"

"If I stay here, will you go to sleep?"

Merlin cocked his head like a confused dog.

"If you wake up, I'll be here for you." Merlin looked at him, confused then the confusion turned to a smile, then a yawn and then, Merlin found his way onto Arthur's shoulder. Arthur put his head against the wall and soon both were asleep.

Niether boy woke up till morning.

Merlin was first to wake, he immediatley got up and started getting dressed quickly. This woke Arthur.

"Why are you going so fast?" He asked sleepily.

"If I'm late for Arthur again, he'll have me for breakfast!" Merlin kept rushing around his room, pulling on his shirt and washing his face.

"Merlin?" Arthur teased him, entertained by how flustered he was.

"What is it, Arthur?" Merlin asked. This was hillarious.

"I'm right here!" Arthur almost shouted. Then he laughed hard and when Merlin realised, so did he.

Gwen had left when she'd seen both Merlin and Arthur asleep in happy company, and Gaius had fallen asleep instantly.

"Gaius?" Asked Arthur, poking his head out of the door. When he saw that Gaius was asleep he made Merlin be quiet and the 2 boys tiptoed out to training.

And once again, all was right with Camelot.


End file.
